


Perfect Working Order

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: springkink, Humor, M/M, Post Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do with a drunk Havoc on a rainy night? Roy’s about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Working Order

**Author's Note:**

> I was really looking forward to doing this one. It didn’t turn out exactly the way I’d planned, turns out Jean is full of surprises, but I have to admit…these two are _really_ growing on me! 
> 
>  
> 
> Written for the [springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com) community at livejournal to fill the prompt: _Fullmetal Alchemist (Roy/Havoc)- sex after Havoc gets feeling back in his legs- I needs to make sure it still works (drunk!Havoc a plus)_

Roy wraps his coat tighter around himself as he steps outside of Central Command. He stayed late to catch up on some paper work which should thrill Hawkeye to no end. But now that the sun has set the chill of the changing season is bitter against his skin. It was nice today, but it’s definitely not anymore. All he wants is to get home, light a fire and curl up next to it with a nice glass of whiskey. He hurries through the cold streets and remembers that Fullmetal brought him a couple books from the west he though might interest him. He hasn’t gotten a chance to look at them yet but tonight sounds like the perfect night for a good book. It’s only a few more blocks and then he can get all warmed u—.

“Oooof.”

What the…? Roy’s nearly knocked to the ground by a soldier who’s stumbled out of the alley between buildings. He reeks of alcohol and cigarettes…Havoc?

“Ahh sorry, ma’am…I mean sir…I mean…. Oh, Colonel!” Havoc attempts to straighten up and make a salute but it’s one of the most pathetic sights Roy has seen in a long time. His jacket’s all askew, shirt half untucked and there’s no question he’s completely hammered and Roy has no idea why. He’s just gotten back on his feet. Why would he be getting sloshed? 

“Lieutenant. Have you been drinking?” He knows he damn well has but he’d like to try and get an explanation from him. He’s never known Havoc to drink like this, not to this excess anyway and he can’t help think something’s wrong. He’s walking again, shouldn’t he be happy? Roy looks him over and shakes his head. Havoc was planning to be discharged from the military when it seemed his paralysis was permanent, could he be regretting his decision to stay?

“Ummm no, sir. I mean yes, sir.” Havoc wobbles on his feet as he drops the sad attempt at a salute. He reaches into his coat for a cigarette but before he can get it lit he ends up dropping it. Havoc stares at his fingers, probably trying to figure out where it went and Roy shakes his head again. He’s never seen him in a state like this.

“Come on Lieutenant.” Roy moves closer to slide his arm around Havoc’s waist. “Let’s get you home. I doubt you’ll find your way on your own.” Havoc leans heavily against him and Roy nearly stumbles. He didn’t expect him to put _all_ his weight on him. Roy tightens his arm around him and then turns them the opposite direction from his promise of a warm fire and stiff drink when a flash of lightening suddenly illuminates the dark night sky.

Shit. He knew there was a storm coming but he was certain he’d make it home in time. Now he needs to lug his drunk Lieutenant to the complete opposite side of Central Command. There’s no way he’ll beat the storm now. He tries to get Havoc to move faster but it seems it’s all he can do to even stay on his feet. “Jean, come on. We’re going to end up soaked at this rate.”

“Huh?” Havoc looks up at the sky right as the first drops of rain begin to fall. “Ooooooh, rain. Uh huh, yeah, you’re all impotent in the rain, right Chief?” 

Roy grits his teeth and growls low. “I am not!” He swears there’s a smirk on Havoc’s face and for his sake Roy hopes he’s wrong. He’d really hate to have to scorch the Lieutenant right after he’s back on his feet. Roy drags him a few more steps, but as a loud clap of thunder reverberates through the streets he knows they’ll never make it. Dragging him all the way across the campus isn’t an option. He’s just going to have to take him home with him. Roy sighs as he turns them back around to head toward his house. There goes his nice peaceful evening.

“Uhh, Chief. This ain’t the way to my house. You been drinkin’ too?” Havoc stumbles over the curb and nearly takes them both down. Roy tugs him tighter against him and again attempts to hurry him along as the first, fat drops of rain splash against his face.

“No time. You’re coming back with me for the night.” Roy focuses on the path ahead. It’s only another block and a half and he’ll be home. Hopefully the bottom doesn’t drop out before then. Havoc leans heavy on him again and Roy struggles to keep him moving. “What’s going on with you tonight, Lieutenant? Back on your feet I would have thought you’d be enjoying the company of a beautiful woman, not staggering around the alleyway in a thunderstorm.”

Havoc makes a low sound, something near a groan, and turns to press his face against Roy’s neck. It’s all Roy can do to keep them both moving and he wonders if he shouldn’t have waited to ask. The sporadic drops of moisture are turning into a light rain and they’re going to be soaked in no time. “I’m ‘fraid, Chief. There’s nothin’ I’d like more than t’ bury my face in a pretty lady’s ti—.”

“I got it, Havoc.” Roy shakes his head. He can see his house now. It’s only half a block away. If he can just keep him moving…. “So, what are you afraid of?” Roy pulls him a long and finally he seems to cooperate a little more. Roy can feel a trickle of rain run down the back of his neck and he shivers. He really does hate the rain.

“What if it don’t work no more?” Roy frowns because he really has no idea what he’s talking about. He drags Havoc up the walk to his house and he can almost feel the warm fire against his chilled skin. It won’t be long now. Havoc can just pass out on the couch—. 

“Havoc, what the _hell_ are you doing?” He’s tugged Roy’s arm tighter around him and now he’s pressing his hand against his crotch. Roy tries to pull his hand away as they reach the door, but Havoc’s not letting go. “Jean, let me go!”

“I needs to make sure it still works.” Havoc rubs Roy’s hand over the front of his pants and Roy’s eyes widen when he feels a reaction there. “Can’t be with a girl and it not work.” Havoc’s eyes widen and a broad grin spreads across his face. “Hey, maybe, maybe you could help me, Chief?”

Roy finally manages to jerk his hand away but he has to catch Havoc when he nearly falls. Lightening flashes across the sky again and when the thunder clap follows the whole bottom falls out of the sky. Thankfully they’re under the safety of his porch but even it’s not doing much to shield them as the heavy rain comes down. He can’t send Havoc out in this. He just needs to get him inside so he can sleep this off and stop acting quite so insane. “Hang on, Lieutenant. Let me get the door open.”

He manages to get the key in the lock and open the door as another round of thunder sounds loud enough to rattle the windows. Roy tugs Havoc inside with him but before he can get the door closed Havoc’s gone from leaning against him to groping him all over. “What’s gotten into you?” He tries to to bat his hands away, but then opts for getting the door closed first. He locks the door then gasps when one of Havoc’s grabby hands finds it’s way between Roy’s legs. He’s rubbing him rough and hard and Roy grimaces as he tries to pull his hand away. “Jean, knock it off. I’m not a damn blow up doll for you to practice on.”

“C’mon, Colonel. Pleeeease?” Havoc’s voice is right at Roy’s ear and suddenly he’s plastered against his back. One of his hands runs up and down Roy’s chest while the other continues to grope over his groin. “Bad enough no girl’s gonna wanna look at me all burned up. Least you can do is let me see if I can get it on.”

Roy grits his teeth to hold back a groan. Drunk or not Havoc’s hands know just what to do. Roy feels his wet mouth against his neck and heat pulses through him despite his better judgment. This can’t happen. He can’t allow his subordinate to take advantage of him like this…but damn it feels so good. Havoc presses him harder against the door and as his cheek rubs against the rough wood a fresh bolt of want spreads unchecked through his body like one of his own explosions. No one handles him like this. It just doesn’t happen. But fuck if it doesn’t feel damn good.

“You need to stop, Lieutenant,” he tells him but there’s no conviction in his words. They’d probably be a whole lot more effective if they weren’t husky and dripping with need. Havoc squeezes him roughly through his trousers and for a moment Roy doesn’t even realize the low, needy sound he hears is coming from him. He rubs hard against Havoc’s hand and in the back of his mind he knows he’s acting like a bitch in heat but he can’t seem to help it. Havoc’s sucking at the base of his neck and a whimper slips from Roy’s lips as his fingers claw at the door. Havoc rubs against his ass and he can feel “it” is most definitely working. He needs to stop this. _Now_. He can’t allow this to happen.

Roy presses his hands against the door attempting to get any sort of leverage. His arms are trembling, but he does manage to push back a few inches. He parts his lips and takes a breath to order him to stop but the words lodge in his throat when he feels Havoc’s calloused hand wrap around his cock. He doesn’t even know when he got his trousers open. Roy gasps for breath as Havoc roughly strokes him and he trembles hard when he feels his breath hot against his neck. “Relax, Chief. I ain’t gonna hurt ya.”

The low timber of his words sends a shiver of pleasure right through him that ends in his achingly hard cock. He thrusts into Havoc’s hand and in the back of his mind he knows they should go upstairs or there’s no way Jean’s going to be able to keep that promise. But right now he can’t even seem to form words much less pull away. Roy rests his forehead against the door and gasps when cool air hits his ass. Havoc’s shoving his pants down and Roy squeezes his eyes shut against the pain he knows will be coming. It won’t last long. At least he hopes it won’t. His pulse is pounding in his ears and he tries to focus on the feel of Havoc’s hand tight around him when something cold and wet slides easily inside him.

Roy groans long and low at the feel of Havoc’s finger curling deep inside. He must have used the rain water, is all he can think before all thoughts fly from his head. The stretch as he adds another finger is nothing less than exquisite and Roy barely recognizes the sound of his own voice as he calls out Jean’s name. He vaguely feels one of his nails break as he claws his fingers down the door but any pain is washed away when Havoc brushes his thumb over the head of his cock. Roy whimpers softly as he feels his fingers pull away and his head thuds lightly against the door. His entire body is aching with need and he wants to tell him, wants to beg him not to stop but all he can do is gasp when he feels Havoc’s hard cock pressing at his ass.

“Oh fuuuuuuuck,” Havoc groans low against his ear, and Roy trembles hard as he feels his arm tighten around him. Havoc’s hips push forward and Roy gasps at the stretch that’s beyond words. He throws his head back to rest on Havoc’s shoulder and keens in pleasure as he feels his cock fill him completely. It shouldn’t feel this good. It shouldn’t be this damn easy but he doesn’t complain as Havoc jerks his hips forward to get even deeper. Roy whimpers low and all pretense of holding back is gone. He doesn’t care anymore if his subordinate fucks him against the door. All he wants is more.

“Pleeeeeease, Jean.” He sucks in a breath and forces his mind to think and form words. “Lemme see just how good that cock works.” He hears Havoc’s low groan against his ear and it sends a fresh shudder of desire through him. He wants this. Fuck, they both do and he can’t let him stop now. “C’mon, Lieutenant. Don’t wuss out on me now.”

Roy barely keeps his face from being slammed into the door as Havoc shoves him against it. His hands hit the wood hard and searing pleasure rips through him as Havoc thrusts into him brutally. Roy can barely catch his breath as Havoc slams into him again and again and he hardly knows how he stays on his feet. His cheek brushes against the door with each thrust and he’s helpless to do anything but hold on. He feels used and owned and he doesn’t want it to end. He closes his eyes at the intense pleasure that he doesn’t think can get any better, but then Havoc wraps his hand around his cock again and everything whites out. A scream is torn from his lips as pleasure hits him harder than an automail fist to the face. Hot ecstasy burns over his skin and turns him inside out. He doesn’t even know where he is and he doesn’t care as long as it doesn’t stop.

He hears his name, rough and hoarse with pleasure, and a smile touches his lips at the knowledge he caused someone to come that undone. He feels a rough hand slide up under his uniform shirt and he leans back into the strong waiting arms that he remembers are Havoc’s. Drunk as he is Roy has no clue if he’ll even remember but if this is what happens when he’s drunk Roy may have to start funding his bar tab. He feels Havoc’s hands slide over his chest and then turn him around so his back is against the door. He barely has a chance to focus on the dark blue eyes pinning him down before his lips are claimed in a hard kiss. Roy wraps his arms around him and slides his hands over the hard muscles of his back. Never in all the years he’s known him has he thought of Jean this way but now he knows his dreams will forever be branded from this one rainy night.

Havoc breaks the kiss and leans heavily against him. Roy tightens his arms around him as Havoc rests his head on his shoulder and murmurs low, “Guess…still works.”

Roy smirks at his words and slides his fingers through Havoc’s hair then rubs the back of his neck. What are the chances of them running into each other like this? It’s insane, but he wouldn’t change it. He runs a hand down Havoc’s back and grins. “Mmmhmm, works just fi—.”

Roy’s words die on his lips when he catches sight of something on the floor that shouldn’t be there. His eyes widen at the sight of the discarded tube and that can only mean one thing. He shoves Havoc back hard and he’s not surprised when he doesn’t stumble at all. The smirks on his face is down right devilish and he feels a flash of heat on his cheeks for being played so easily. “You-you-you….”

“Oh, c’mon, Chief. Don’t be mad.” Havoc closes the distance between them and Roy feels his hand slide up his side. Havoc places a wet kiss against his neck before nuzzling against his ear. “I knew you’d say no, and I _did_ want to see if it still worked. Breda thought I was nuts using a drunk ruse but—.”

“Breda knows about this??” Roy shoves him back and searches his face to understand what’s going on. Is this all a damn game? He thought his subordinates trusted him. Is this all a ploy to make him look like a fool? Rage burns through him and his fingers itch to reach into his pocket for his glove but Havoc catches his hand between both of his and squeezes it.

“It’s not like that! I promise.” Havoc’s eyes are wide and filled with fear like he’s afraid Roy really will incinerate him. But is that all it is? Havoc bites his lower lip and then tentatively moves closer again. “He just knew I wanted…. I ain’t fucking with you, Roy. I promise. I just…if I only got one shot I wanted to make sure….”

Roy pushes him back and looks into his eyes. He sees nothing but the sincerity he’s always come to know from Jean. He’s not a liar and he’s not a manipulator. He never has been. A slow smile curls over Roy’s lips as he wonders just how long Havoc was waiting in that alley for him to come along. It’s unconventional and he knows he probably shouldn’t get involved with one of his subordinates, but the damage is already done. There’s no way either of them are forgetting tonight. 

Roy leans forward suddenly and kisses him hard. Havoc’s lips part under his and he takes the chance to really taste him and kiss him deep. Quickies may be Havoc’s thing, but they aren’t Roy’s. He’s always liked to take his time and enjoy and right now he plans on doing just that. He pulls back and grins when he sees a dazed look on Havoc’s face. Seems he hasn’t lost his touch. “Pick up that lube and get your ass upstairs, Lieutenant. You’re not going anywhere anytime soon. It’s my turn to make sure everything ‘works.’”

Havoc’s eyes widen at his words but then a broad grin spreads across his face. “Yes, sir,” he tells him and snaps a perfect salute before leaning down to pick up the lube. Roy shakes his head and smacks him on the ass. It’s a good thing he stayed late and got caught up tonight because he has a feeling they’ll both be in late tomorrow. It just might take all night long to make sure they’re both in perfect working order.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
